Chocolate caliente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aún cuando Totaka-chan pedía una reservación en el mejor restaurante, estos ya estaban ocupados por el día de San Valentín. ¿Cuál será su segunda opción? Tal vez un poco de chocolate ayudará para dar una sorpresa a ese ángel pervertido.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin vuelvo aparecer por este oscuro y maravilloso lugar que es el mundo yaoi entre mi querido Totaka-chan y el ángel pervertido. Lamento si tardó en publicar pero estoy obligada a esperar a que actualicen el manga para poder seguir creando. De ahí, me basó mis fanfics, en echos que suelen mencionar pero que nunca aparecen. Esta es una de ellas, espero que encuentren la referencia, en lo que está basado este fanfic esta en parte del anime.**

**¿Listos para leer y adentrarse entre el amor que nuestros dos hombres deseados nos muestran en casa capítulo? Entonces no se pierdan ninguna palabra. Están a punto de leer algo lindo y a la vez algo caliente.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Navidad había sido el evento más fácil de superar. Totaka-chan sabía que sólo bastaba con la iniciativa de un pequeño beso para hacer feliz a Chunta, esa maldita sonrisa que guardo por mucho tiempo, le confirmo su gran felicidad. Le confirmo que aquel pequeño pero gran momento, lo guardaría por la eternidad y sería recordado cada vez que tuviera la ocasión para ser molestado. Navidad había sido fácil. San Valentín, no lo veía de esa manera. Era ese piso antes de llegar al mismo infierno, ese piso que sólo los valientes iban a poder cruzar en aquellas llamas que con sólo ser tocadas, eras polvo al instante.

¿Porqué existían tantas fechas importantes? ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan seguido? No podía comprenderlo, se le acababan las ideas y las horas. Takato-san, sabía que al día siguiente, se festejaria aquel evento que ponía al mundo de cabeza. Ese evento donde el ambiente era envuelto en colores rojos y rosas por donde caminaras, aunque no podia quejarse; aquellos adornos eran simplemente hermosos y cada año más creativos. Donde el aroma se inundaba de chocolate que podía llegar a empalagar. Donde los costosos regalos se hacían presentes y donde no se podía hacer reservación en los mejores restaurantes porque estos ya estaban saturados.

**-¡Maldición!**

Realmente se mal decía por dejar todo al final y el día siguiente sería ese día importante. Aunque todos sabían que no era su culpa. No había tenido pareja y sólo se encargaba de seguir trabajando. Ahora que tenía a Chunta a su lado, realmente se lamentaba por ser una persona poco interesada en todo lo relacionado con las parejas y que se debe regalar para no morir en el intento.

Miraba estresado su celular como aquellas hojas de revista donde se anunciaban aquellos lugares populares donde había querido ir y gastar para hacer más feliz a Chunta. En ese momento y aunque en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale, no importaba que el fuera el segundo hombre más deseado, no había nada para él.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Quería hacer un poco más por su querido Chunta. Realmente sentía, que darle un pequeño beso, no bastaba con lo que realmente le quería demostrar. Demostrar ese amor y cariño que sólo podia ser visto por ese ángel pervertido. Era vergonzoso y lo sabía pero que más podía hacer. El amor lo había golpeado realmente duro que sólo pensaba en hacer a Chunta feliz.

Suspiro un poco triste. No tenía otra idea en mente, todo se le agotaba, el tiempo estaba por terminarse y en algún momento, Chunta regresaría y preguntaría sobre los planes de mañana. O eso creyó cuando recordó ese vergonzoso momento que Chunta le dijo en Navidad. Algo que su pareja quería hacer pero que Takato no le permitió porque no debían hacerlo en un área al aire libre y porque realmente no quería hacer algo vergonzoso el cual después no podría superar. Como pudo, marco tan rápido aquel número de su mánager.

**-Sasaki-san, necesito que me consigas algo**

Todo era por Chunta.

**.o.**

Ya era bastante molesto aquello que sólo pudo respirar para tranquilizarse. El día había llegado y ambos habían prometido que no iban a trabajar para pasar tranquilo el rato lejos de las cámaras y de las personas que trabajaban a su lado. Así nadie iba a sospechar lo que ambos hombres deseados iban hacer ese mismo día de enamorados.

Nunca creyó encontrarse desnudo por voluntad propia, mientras le daba una lata de chocolate y miraba a otro lado lleno de vergüenza. Chunta trataba de procesar que era lo que estaba viendo.

**-Feliz San Valentín** -Murmuró Takato, trataba de taparse para no morir en el intento.

**-No entiendo** -Dijo Chunta confundido.

Totaka-chan se encogió avergonzado. ¿En serio tenía que decirle de que consistía ese plan? Soltó un poco de aire para mirarlo. Aquella mirada que le dedicaba Chunta, era la de un cazador observando a su presa, esa mirada que pocas veces veía cuando podía mirarlo a la cara a la hora de ser tomado y acariciado. Esa misma mirada de un hombre que deseaba a otro.

**-Este es tu chocolate** -Murmuró nervioso mientras señalaba la lata de chocolate. Tragó duro al ver como este empezaba a caminar a su dirección. Había despertado al ángel pervertido y sólo tenía que decir unas palabras para tenerlo encima de él. **\- Y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y ese chocolate**

Ni lento y mucho menos perezoso. Chunta se encontraba encima de él besandolo con esa pasión que entre ellos sólo se iba a dar. Dejó la lata de chocolate a un lado para poder disfrutar a su querido Takato-san. Besar su cuello y su pecho. Dejarle pequeñas marcas que sólo el vería, entrar en su cálido interior con solo sus dedos y hacerlo enloquecer para que empezará a pedir más contacto. Ver esa cara que solo el veria con él, verlo disfrutar de ser tocado por sus manos. Verlo derretirse entre el placer y el cariño que ambos se tenían.

Chunta recordó la lata de chocolate que le había dado desde un principio. Tomó la pequeña lata y la abrió. Con cuidado, empezó a bañar a Takato en el y empezar a beber de su cuerpo aquel dulce. Recordó ese día que bebió la miel para que su garganta se recuperará, ese remedio si que había funcionado a la primera. Nunca le había querido mencionar a Takato-san pero de alguna forma, no le gustaba tanto el chocolate, no era de las personas que quería comer cosas dulces como su querido Totaka-chan.

Pero ahora, lamer ese chocolate que resbalaba de su cuerpo, saber que ese dulce sabor se combinaba con la escencia de la persona que más ama, era realmente delicioso, era realmente lo que había soñado hacer desde hace tiempo. Disfrutar de ese sabor y del cuerpo de su amado. No pudo evitar ser un poquito brusco al momento de entrar en él. Aunque viendo como reaccionó Takato al momento de entrar en él, sabía que también ya había esperado aquel movimiento.

Sentir como sus paredes internas rodeaban su miembro y empezar con ese vaivén que ambos ya conocían a la perfección. Adentro y afuera. Beso en los labios y acariciar a su cuerpo para ver ese ansiado final que ya estaban esperando. Decir a gritos cuanto se querían y se amaban, cuanto habían querido ese contacto y como disfrutaban de ello.

Cuando el simiente de ambos salía. La tranquilidad llegaba, la respiración se volvía lenta al igual que sus corazones. Disfrutaban de ese pequeño abrazo que se daban después de su faena. Se llenaban de besos y se sonreían. Antes de que Chunta saliera de ese cálido interior, mostró otra lata de chocolate. Takato sólo pudo sonrojarse.

**-Ahora entiendo porque tenías tantas latas de chocolate guardadas** -Chunta se relamio los labios.**\- Gracias por tu chocolate**

Totaka-chan no pudo hablar al ser besado con pasión. Sabía que el día entero se la iba a pasar entre los brazos de ese ángel pervertido al volver a sentir como llenaba su espalda como parte de su trasero de ese chocolate. Sentir como volvía a limpiar su pegajoso cuerpo y como los jadeos volvían a salir de lo más profundo de él.

Tal vez, no comería chocolate en un buen rato.

**.o.**

Un buen baño de burbujas los esperaba después de sentir sus pieles y su interior demasiado pegajoso. Totaka-chan agradecía ese gesto y que Chunta se hiciera responsable por ayudarle a cargar porque sus piernas parecían gelatina y sus caderas dolían. Podía sentir aún el simiente de su amante salir de su interior, era incómodo pero no podía negar que se sentía satisfecho.

Estar sentado entre las piernas de su amado y relajarse en su pecho. Era un día realmente especial hasta que vio como Chunta le entregaba una caja roja con un moño rosa. Ante la sonriente mirada de él, la abrió para sorprenderse al ver pequeños chocolates en forma de corazones adornados de diferentes maneras y puestos sobre papeles de diferente color. Se veían tan deliciosos que no pudo evitar sacar uno y comérselo. El chocolate se derretia al instante, el dulce sabor del chocolate era realmente bueno.

**-Feliz día Takato-san** -Chunta sonrió al ver como disfrutaba de esos chocolates.**\- Yo mismo los preparé**

**-Me sorprendes cada día Chunta **-Murmuró.

**-Gracias por el cumplido**

Ver la cara de satisfacción de Takato mientras comía de aquella caja de chocolates, era algo que lo tranquilizaba. Escucharlo hablar sobre alguna cosa que no prestaba atención, era algo típico de el. Besar sus mejillas y dejarle descansar por el momento. Después continuaría con la cena en un lugar un tanto apartado de la ciudad, quería sorprenderlo aun má sentia aquellas caricias como algo únicas y suaves sin segunda intención. Tal vez, disfrutar de esos días de esa manera no sonaba mal. Incluso lo había disfrutado más que aquellos chocolates que siempre le regalaban. Podía sonreír y sentirse tranquilo al pensar en esa buena elección.

Dejar su corazón y amor en las manos de Chunta, por que al final en cuenta, este lo cuidaria y lo apreciaria.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Así es! Me base en el último capítulo del anime donde Chunta quería bañar a su querido Totaka-chan en chocolate caliente y hacer lo mismo que cuando tuvo que tomar la miel para su garganta. ¡Fue hermoso ese momento de inspiración! Debo decir que este capítulo también fue inspiración al evento del día de mañana y quise publicarlo hoy ya que mañana no voy a tener tiempo alguno por estar publicando algunos fics de algunas de las categorías que escribo.**

**Para mi desgracia no saldre a ninguna cita pero al menos me voy a mantener ocupada escribiendo. ¡No dormiré hasta tener escritos la mayoría de capítulos!**

**Ya verán que muy pronto mi reinado de yaoi entre ellos dos va a regresar y mis historias estarán cada vez más picantes como debe ser. ¡Es por eso que amo el manga! Muestra tanto y hace que nuestra imaginación crezca cada vez más en cada situación que se meten ellos dos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 13 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
